


Whizzer Going Down

by emit98



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emit98/pseuds/emit98
Summary: Whizzer comes to pick Marvin up for some "racquetball". Trina answers, and invites him in for dinner. After a very awkward meal, Whizzer and Marvin leave and Whizzer goes down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Marvin is the least sexiest name, so writing this was difficult. Also I rarely write smut so bare with me.
> 
> Based loosely on the song "Whizzer Going Down" from In Trousers

There was a knock on the door. Marvin jumped up from his chair to get it, grabbing his jacket on the way. 

“Marvin,” Trina said with a frown. “Where are you going? I’m almost done making dinner.”

“Oh, I thought I told you,” Marvin replied. “I’m going out with Whizzer tonight.”

“Again?” Trina asked. “That’s the fifth time this month.”

“Yeah, I know,” Marvin said, trying to sound like it was not too big of a deal. “We’re going to play racquetball.”

“How about you invite him in for dinner?” Trina asked. “I wanna make sure he’s the type of person you should be spending all this time with.”

“Trina, please, just let me go,” Marvin said with a sigh.

Trina shook her head and went to the door. Marvin watched in horror as she opened it and plastered a big, welcoming smile on her face.

“You must be Whizzer!” She said to a very confused Whizzer.

“Uh, yeah,” Whizzer said, looking back at Marvin. “And we have to go. It’s racquetball night.”

“I know,” Trina said. “How about you come in and join us for dinner first? I made hamburger helper!”

“Oh, uh… Sure,” Whizzer said. “Thanks, uh…”

“Trina,” Trina said, holding her hand out. “I’m Trina. Marvin’s wife.”

Great. Whizzer wasn’t even in the door and already the air was a thousand times more tense than usual.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Whizzer replied, shaking Trina’s hand. 

“Please, come in,” Trina said. “Dinner will be ready shortly. Make yourself at home!”

As Trina walked back into the kitchen, Marvin mouthed the words “I’m sorry” to Whizzer. Whizzer just gave a small smile and sat down on the couch. Marvin sat in his usual chair.

“I guess this means I don’t get to make you dinner tonight,” Whizzer said quietly.

Marvin looked towards the kitchen to make sure Trina hadn’t heard. “Don’t talk about that stuff here,” he hissed. 

“Sorry,” Whizzer replied, rolling his eyes.

A few minutes later, Trina ushered everyone into the dining room. Marvin and Trina sat across from each other, and Whizzer sat across from Jason. Trina passed around plates of food, and then everyone ate in silence for a few minutes. 

“So,” Trina finally said. “Whizzer. I gotta say, it’s a relief to see that you’re a real person and not a beautiful younger woman.”

“Trina,” Marvin said with a sigh.

“I’m just being honest, Marvin,” Trina said. “Can you blame me for being suspicious that my husband goes out night after night with someone named Whizzer? It doesn’t even sound like a real name!”

Whizzer raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something, but Marvin kicked his leg under the table. Whizzer glared at Marvin. 

“Do you have a wife, Whizzer?” Trina asked.

“No,” Whizzer said with a small laugh. “I don’t really like women.”

“That’s a bit sexist, don’t you think?” Trina asked with a frown. 

“I don’t mean it like that!” Whizzer said. “I mean that I’m gay.”

“What’s gay?” Jason asked. 

“Jason, don’t worry about it,” Trina said, her face red. “Whizzer, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk about adult topics like that at the dinner table.”

“My apologies,” Whizzer replied.

Marvin stared at his plate and prayed for a lightning bolt to strike him down right there. It would be less painful than this dinner was.

“How did you meet my husband?” Trina asked, putting an emphasis on the last two words.

“We met through a mutual friend,” Whizzer replied.

“Dick Smith,” Marvin said. “Dick Smith introduced us. You know, from temple.”

“Oh,” Trina said. “I didn’t know you were friends with him.”

“I am,” Marvin said quickly. “We go out for drinks sometimes.”

“Alright, whatever you say,” Trina said.

The rest of the dinner conversation was Whizzer talking to Jason, asking him about school and trying to relate to him. Trina kept glaring at Whizzer, as if his mere presence would corrupt Jason. 

When everyone was done eating, Trina got up and gathered the plates. Marvin stood up from his chair. “Well, Whizzer and I will be leaving now,” he said.

“Fine,” Trina said. “Don’t stay out too late.”

The two left out the front door. They walked in silence to Whizzer’s car. Marvin got into the passenger seat and Whizzer got into the driver’s seat.

“I think I hate your wife,” Whizzer stated.

“Why’s that?” Marvin asked.

“She seems like the kind of person I don’t like,” Whizzer replied. “Plus she’s keeping you from me.”

Marvin sighed. “Not this again…”

“It’s true,” Whizzer said. “If It wasn’t for her, you could move in with me and we wouldn’t have to sneak around like a couple of teenagers.”

“It’s not just her,” Marvin explained. “There’s Jason. There’s temple. There’s my job, which I know means a lot to you.”

Whizzer stayed quiet for a moment. “You’re right,” he said with a defeated sigh.

“I can’t believe you told her you’re gay,” Marvin said before letting out a laugh.

“Oh, please, she could probably tell,” Whizzer said. 

“Yeah, because you wore that shirt,” Marvin replied.

“In my defense, I didn’t think I would be wearing it for so long,” Whizzer said. “And I certainly didn’t think I’d be having dinner with your wife.”

“You won’t have it on for too much longer,” Marvin teased. He placed his hand on Whizzer’s upper thigh.

“Not while I’m driving!” Whizzer whined. “Don’t make me hard while I’m driving!”

“Fine, fine,” Marvin said with a chuckle.

Soon enough, they got to Whizzer’s house. The two went inside, with Whizzer leading the way. As soon as the door was closed, Marvin grabbed Whizzer by the hips and kissed him hungrily. Whizzer kissed back, and then pulled away. 

“I don’t get to make you dinner tonight,” he said sadly. 

“That’s fine,” Marvin replied, his hands traveling under Whizzer’s shirt. Truth be told, Whizzer’s cooking was either burnt, undercooked, or just bland, and not having to eat it made Marvin far more eager to get down to business.

“But I feel bad about it,” Whizzer said. “Do you want a snack—“ He was cut off by another kiss. Marvin pushed Whizzer against the door, pressing against him. Whizzer gave in, and his hands found their way to Marvin’s ass. 

After some heated making out, Marvin dragged Whizzer to the bedroom. He unbuttoned Whizzer’s shirt, kissing him passionately as he did so. He pushed the shirt off of him, and his hands ran down Whizzer’s chest, to his belt. He got Whizzer’s pants off, and then broke the kiss. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Marvin asked, his hands caressing Whizzer’s thighs.

“I wanna suck you off,” Whizzer said. 

“Really?” Marvin asked. “You don’t want me to do anything to you?”

“No, not yet,” Whizzer said. “So get off and lay down.” 

Marvin moved off of Whizzer, and he laid on the bed. Whizzer was then on top of him, and he went right to business in taking off Marvin’s pants.

“Wait,” Whizzer whispered, moving off of the bed. He was on his knees so that his head was on the same level as Marvin’s crotch. He stroked the other man’s cock, getting it fully hard. Marvin gasped at the contact. One hand gripped the bedsheets while the other tangled itself through Whizzer’s hair. Sex with Trina was lacking, and when it did happen, Marvin never felt satisfied. It was only the times he could be alone with Whizzer when he felt completely satisfied. Whenever he and Whizzer were together, every little touch filled Marvin with pleasure.

Once Whizzer felt Marvin was ready, he took the tip of his cock into his mouth. Marvin groaned and rocked his hips forward, wanting more of the wet, warm feeling. Whizzer held down Marvin’s hips as his tongue swirled expertly around Marvin’s member. Whizzer gradually took more into his mouth, wanting to see how long he could make Marvin last. One problem with Marvin being as sexually repressed as he was was that he could barely last more than ten minutes. 

Surely enough, six minutes later, Marvin’s grip on Whizzer’s hair was tightening as the build-up of pleasure in his stomach suddenly released. Whizzer swallowed what came up, and then pulled away. He got back on the bed, and then pulled Marvin close. 

“You get so sweaty whenever I do stuff to you,” Whizzer said. “Why?”

“Dunno,” Marvin replied, resting his hand on Whizzer’s thigh. “Why do you bite your nails?”

“…Dunno,” Whizzer said with a shrug. He pressed a kiss to Marvin’s head, then reached for his cigarettes. 

Marvin’s hand moved closer to Whizzer’s crotch, but Whizzer pushed his hand away. “Not yet,” he said. 

“Why not?” Marvin asked with a frown.

“As soon as you’re ready, you’re gonna fuck me,” Whizzer said. “And you’re actually going to last until I come. Got it?”

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine,” he said.

The two of them stayed quiet after that. It was a good quiet, though. Marvin found himself staring at Whizzer’s face. He was so beautiful, and laying in bed with him felt so right. He wished that it could always be that way.


End file.
